Kisses stories
by larutanrepuss
Summary: Multiple stories inspired by or begining with a book or movie scene where Ron and Hermione could've (should've) kissed.
1. Yule Ball

« He's using you. » simply said Ron, heading for the staircase in front of the great hall.

« How dare you? Besides, I can take care of myself! » answered Hermione abruptly.

"I doubt it, he's way too old."

"What?" shouted Hermione incredulously. "What, that's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think!" answered Ron, trying to sound confident.

"Why do you even care if I'm with Viktor?" she asked, her face red with anger.

"What?" he asked turning around to face her. "I don't, I just…"

"You just what?" she asked, still shouting.

Ron looked at her for a moment. Tears were streaming down her face, he'd never seen her so mad.

"I…" he said again, trying to think of something clever to say as to why he cared, or didn't, as he tried to convince himself, that she was with Viktor. He looked at her for a moment. He hadn't really taken the time to notice how pretty she looked in her dress. She looked like a princess. An angry princess, yes, but she was so beautiful nevertheless. Ron felt his heart ready to burst out of his chest at any moment. He swallowed painfully before rushing in, grabbing her face with both hands and kissed her.

Hermione gasped in surprised. She quickly pushed Ron back and slapped him right across his face as hard as she could. She let out another gasp, this time surprised at her own reaction.

Ron raised his hand to his cheek and stared at her with eyes wide open.

Hermione started crying harder than she already was and hurried up the stairs, her face buried in her hands. Ron watched her go as she disappeared around the corner, his heart beating harder than ever.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself, sitting on the lowest step of the stairs. He looked at the ground and shook his head slowly. "What have I done?" he repeated.

A few moments later, Harry stepped out of the ball room, looking around as if searching for something.

"Ah!" he said, "There you are, mate!"

Ron didn't look up and kept on shaking his head instead.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, sitting on the step next to Ron.

Ron looked up and starred at Harry with a look he usually had when faced with spiders. "Why did I do that?" he asked his friend.

"Do what?" asked Harry, more confused than ever. "What did you do?"

"I kissed Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"You what?" shouted Harry in surprise.

"I kissed Hermione!" repeated Ron, although Harry had clearly heard him the first time.

Harry looked at his friend for a moment, not knowing what to say. This must be the last thing he had expected to hear. "Uh.." he started, searching for words, "did she kiss you back?" he asked.

Ron looked up again and raised a hand to his cheek. "She slapped me!" he said, still shook about it.

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry in a still surprised voice, "I'm sorry mate," he said sincerely.

Ron put his head back down in his hands and shook it once more, releasing a deep sigh.

Harry felt really uncomfortable and helpless. He obviously wanted to help his best friend, but he had no clue how.

"How about we go up to the dormitory, uh?" he finally said, feeling that Ron was clearly not in the mood to go back to the dance. Harry put a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder, who leaned in and used Harry's arm to slowly get up, nodding.

Ron didn't really want to go up to the dormitory, especially since he could bump into Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, but he clearly couldn't sit in the stairs all night long where the whole school could see him be miserable.

Harry and Ron went up the multiple staircases and through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room and headed straight to their room, not meeting anyone on their way since everyone was still downstairs at the bal.

Harry and Ron both sat on their respective beds, Ron looking as defeated as ever while Harry looked totally helpless.

"Well," harry started awkwardly, "should we go to bed then?"

"Yeah." answered Ron in a deep sigh.

They got ready in silence and got into bed after a while.

Harry didn't take long to fall asleep. Ron could tell by the way Harry's breathing had changed and how he was as agitated as he usually was every night, mostly due to his daily bad dreams.

Ron listened to Harry move in his sleep and starred at the dark ceiling above him for a long moment before he checked the time. It wasn't even 11. All his classmates would still be partying for a long while before anyone would be coming up to the dormitory. Ron sat up in his bed. Clearly, he could not possibly fall asleep with everything that was going on in his head. He got up and headed to the Gryffindor common room, which he found unsurprisingly empty, to his relieve. Ron threw himself comfortably on one of the couches around the fireplace and starred at nothing in particular until he heard footsteps coming from the girls dormitory staircase. He quickly rose his eyes and was surprised when they met Hermione's, who was sleepily making her way down the stairs. She froze as soon as she saw him and they both starred at each other for a moment.

"Hi!" she said in a surprisingly not angry voice, which confused Ron more than anything.

"Hi!" he said back quickly, his eyebrows raised in surprise that she even acknowledged him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I, hum, I couldn't sleep" answered Ron awkwardly.

"Yeah, me neither." Hermione said before she finished making her way down the stairs and approached Ron slowly. "Can I join you?" she asked pointing at the empty space on the couch next to Ron.

"Uh..." started Ron, now even more confused, "yeah!"

Hermione sat down and put her hands on her knees. They were both silent for a while as the awkwardness filled the air around them.

"Look Ron..." started to say Hermione at the exact same moment when Ron said "Listen, Hermione..."

They both stopped short and said "Oh, you go first! No, you!"

Hermione spoke at once in a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I slapped you." she said in a quiet voice, starring at her feet.

"What? No! I'm sorry I kissed you!" he said quickly in a surprised tone.

"Oh, no! Don't be! It was..." started to say Hermione.

"It was stupid." Interrupted Ron, now looking at his feet in embarrassment.

"Well, I was going to say nice." Simply said Hermione.

"You were?" exclaimed Ron as he jerked his head back up, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well it was a bit unexpected, I must say, and I was quite angry at you at the time, but…" said Hermione before pausing for a moment, thinking. "Do you think maybe we could try again?"

"What?" blurt out Ron a little louder than expected.

"I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to..." quickly added Hermione looking at Ron.

"No! I want to!" he said almost too excitedly.

Hermione smiled shyly as Ron did the same.

They looked into each others' eyes for a while, neither of them really knowing how to proceed.

"Uh…" said Ron awkwardly.

"Maybe you could start by getting closer?" said Hermione shyly.

"Right! Yeah, um…" answered Ron as he slowly moved towards Hermione, closing the space between them. "Hi." He said grinning as they were now only a few inches apart.

"Hi." She said, smiling widely back at Ron.

Ron's smile faded a little as he became suddenly incredibly nervous. He could feel his heart struggling to pump his blood properly. He tried not to overthink the situation and slowly rose his hand to Hermione's face, putting one of her curl behind her ear. He then rested his hand on her cheek as he took a deep breath and went for it. He pressed a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, but let go after a few seconds to make sure she hadn't changed her mind about kissing him.

Hermione looked back at him with a confused look on her face.

"Um, was that okay?" asked Ron shyly.

Hermione's confusion left her face immediately to make room for a huge grin. She flung herself forward, grabbing Ron's face with both hands and kissed him passionately. Ron couldn't help but be surprised by it, but he sure wouldn't complain. He put a hand in Hermione's bushy hair and pushed their mouths even closer, deepening the kiss.

They made out for a long while before breaking apart, almost out of breath. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione smiled, but lowered her eyes, almost as if she felt embarrassed by what she had just done. Ron couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she felt embarrassed. He grabbed her hands and they played with their intertwined fingers for a moment.

"I should go back to bed." Hermione said finally, although she didn't let go of Ron's hands. She gave him one last look before leaning in and deposited a small kiss on his burning cheek.

"Goodnight Ron." She said getting up before heading back to her dormitory.

Ron watched her as she went up the stairs in her night gown. He was still smiling brightly, still incredulous of what just happened. "Night, Hermione…" he said in a deep sigh.


	2. Amortentia

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and Ron's -" She gasped and rose her hand to her mouth.

"What?" exclaimed Ron, who looked like he had just been awoken from his usual daydream.

A few student in the classroom started to whisper to each other as Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone!" intervened Slughorn in a loud but still amused voice. "Now, who can tell me the main ingredient that is used in the Amortentia potion?"

Nobody rose their hands, as that task was usually Hermione's, who lowered her head in her potion book as much as physically possible and tried as hard as she could to ignore Ron's signs and whispers.

The rest of the lesson went by as slowly as it possibly could have. It might have been the only time in her life that Hermione couldn't wait to get out of class, which she did as soon as the hour was over. She quickly walked out of the classroom, before anyone even had time to gather their books. She could hear people muttering her name as she ran passed them.

She marched purposefully through the empty corridor as she heard her name being shouted from behind her. She didn't have to look around to recognize Ron's distinctive voice, who seemed like he was coming closer, running down the corridor to catch up with her.

"Hermione, wait!" he shouted again as he had caught up.

"Leave me alone, Ron!" she answered, walking even faster, her head hanging low.

"Wait, Hermione, please. I need to know, did the potion really smell like me?" he asked, trying hard to keep up with her pace.

"Why? So you can make fun of me too?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"No," he said calmly, "because mine smelled like you too."

Hermione stopped abruptly, her eyes growing wide. She turned to face Ron for the first time since she had blurt out his name in class.

"It did?" she asked cautiously.

Ron smiled. "Well, yeah!" he said as if it was obvious. "It smelled like old books and strawberry shampoo and that flower perfum you always wear."

Hermione stared at Ron, longing for words. They looked at each other for a moment before students started filling up the corridor around them, some of them muttering as they saw them.

Ron could clearly see that Hermione was uncomfortable as she looked down, turning slightly pink.

"Do you want to talk somewhere perhaps, um, more private?" he asked hesitantly.

She simply nodded in response.

"Alright, come on." he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the corridor and into an empty classroom. He made sure the door was locked as she made her way through the classroom and sat on a desk by the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as Ron turned his back to the now locked door.

"Well that's not fair, you didn't tell me either!" Ron said in his defense.

Hermione rose her eyebrows in response, as in to say " _It wasn't my place to say it first._ "

Ron shrugged, "I thought you hated me."

"Well," she said, "you're not wrong."

Ron's face changed in a fraction of seconds as his eyebrows raised as high as they could.

Hermione laughed. "Come on! I'm only joking!"

"Since when do you tell jokes?" said Ron teasingly.

Hermione frowned slightly in annoyance, although she was still smiling.

Ron stepped up to where she was sitting. He rose his hand and pushed aside a curl that had fallen infront of her eyes. Hermione felt a chill run all the way across her spine as Ron's hand brushed her cheek slightly.

"Hermione, I..." started Ron as he felt his heart pumping hard in his chest, "well, do you think I can, um, I mean, maybe we could..."

Ron felt helpless. He absolutely wanted to kiss Hermione, and he had wanted to for longer then he would ever admit to himself, but he had absolutely no idea how he should proceed.

Hermione smiled shyly. "You can kiss me if you want." she said.

Ron's heart was ready to burst out of his chest in excitement. He gave her a shy smile in return as he leaned in and prested his lips against hers.

His hands were resting on her hips as she threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They stayed in that position for a few moment, snogging each other like they'd been holding theirselves back for too long. They were still wrapped around each other when the door flew open and they heard a quiet "Oh!"

They broke appart as quickly as humanly possible and they looked down to see little professor Flitwick, who had come in to get ready for his afternoon class.

Hermione's face turned scarlet as she got down from the desk.

"Um, sorry professor." mumbled Ron awkwardly, "We were just, um..."

"We were just leaving." interrupted Hermione, "Come on Ron." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom, both trying hard to avoid Professor Flitwick's eyes.

They were walking rapidly down the corridor and as soon as they turned a corner and were out of sight from Flitwick's classroom, Ron burst out laughing.

"How can you possibly be laughing right now?" Hermione asked in a panicked voice.

Ron stopped laughing but kept on smiling brightly. "Oh come on Hermione, you have to admit that was bloody funny!"

"Funny?" She repeated incredulously, "We could've gotten detention!"

Ron rolled his eyes and let out another small chuckle.

"All of that because you couldn't do a proper locking charm." Continued Hermione.

"What? I did do it! Flitwick must've used a counter charm or something!" said Ron defensively, shocked that Hermione would blame him like that.

"Well, if you had done it properly..." said Hermione.

"I did do it properly!" interrupted Ron, who was starting to get hurt and annoyed.

They continued arguing all the way up to Gryffindor's common room and they knew that, although clearly nothing had changed between them, everything would be different from now on.


	3. Amortentia 2

_**A.N. Waddup yall! Those kisses stories normally won't have any link between them, unless (like this one) it has the same chapter title, and so it is the continuation of the previous chapter. This chapter is strongly based off the scene in HBP as you'll probably notice I did use a few parts word for word, but changed the characters in the scenes a little. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy, and please review!**_

The Quidditch game had just finished with Harry catching the Snitch. The whole crowd erupted in cheers and shouts as the Gryffindor team gathered on the pitch, hugging and congratulating each other. Hermione was amongst the only one of her friends not to be on the Quidditch team, so she stood in the bleachers, smiling and cheering for her friends Harry, Ginny, and mainly Ron, who had saved almost every goal the other team attempted to make. She watched as the team headed for the changing room, and knew she'd be meeting them shortly in the common room for the victory celebrations.

She hung out for a while with her classmates Luna and Neville, before heading up the Gryffindor tour and through the portrait hole, where the common room was as crowded as ever. Every Gryffindor student of every year was there to celebrate the victory. Hermione wandered around, looking for her friends when she saw it.

There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"It looks likes he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny to Harry, as Hermione stood right behind them, unable to say anything.

 _How could he?_ She thought, _how could he be kissing her when just this morning he was kissing me?_

Hermione felt betrayed, hurt, mad and sad, all at once. She was mostly mad at herself for letting herself fall for him, when it was obvious they never stood a chance. She should've realised a long time ago that they were never meant to be. Someone like Ron could never be interested in someone like her, she thought.

Hermione might have only stood there, looking at Ron and Lavender's embrace for a second, but it felt like forever. She couldn't stand it any longer. Plus, she knew that if she stayed there another minute, she'd probably cause a scene, and that was the last thing she wanted. She swallowed her sadness and headed out of the common room.

Ron, on the other hand, was still held tight against Lavender's wet mouth. Just a few seconds before, she had came running at him, squeaking, her eyes opened so wide he thought she might kill him. Instead, she threw hers arms around his neck and smashed their mouths together with such enthusiasm, he almost lost his balance. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ron came to his senses and pushed himself away from Lavender, but that was more than enough time for everybody to see the whole scene.

Ron looked around the room, still in shock, looking for something, for someone to help him understand what had just happened, when he saw the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, he thought he saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight.

 _Hermione!_ He thought, his heartbeat going faster than ever.

He darted forward, sidestepped Romila Vane, and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside seemed to be deserted.

He found her in the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Ron could not help admiring her spell-work at a time like this.

He had no idea what to say to her. He was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had not noticed him, that she had merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "You seemed to be enjoying the celebrations."

Ron felt his heart break. "You saw?" he asked sadly.

"You weren't exactly hiding it." She responded abruptly.

Ron took a step towards her, and then stopped himself. There was no way she would let him touch her at that moment, let alone take her in his arms.

"Hermione…" he said quietly.

She didn't look up from the ground, but the birds started to circle her head faster.

"I'm so sorry you saw what happened in the common room…" he continued.

"You mean you and Lavender snogging each other?" she interrupted.

"Yeah, that. But believe me when I say that it's not what you think! She's the one who threw herself at me!" Ron answered.

"Right, and your mouth happened to land on hers." Said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione! You're not listening to me! I was waiting for you! You're the one I wanted to… celebrate with. You're the one I want to be with." He said, abruptly at first, but then lowered his voice.

With that last part, Hermione rose her eyes to meet Ron's for the first time since he had entered the room. Ron took this as a signal to step closer to her. He slowly walked up to the desk where she was sitting, and when she didn't jinx him for doing so, he slowly reached out for her hands.

"Hermione…" Ron started, when the door behind them burst open. To Ron's horror, Lavender came in laughing.

"Oh!" said Lavender, the echo of her laughter fading away. "Ron, what is this?" she asked, folding her arms and staring at their hands.

"Er.. What? Hum…" Mumbled Ron in response.

"So what, are you too like, _together_ now? Do you love each other?" Lavender asked.

Ron rose his eyebrows in surprise as Hermione stepped in to baffle an answer.

"What? No! I mean, how dare you?! This is just.. I can't BELIEVE you would…"

Ron then cut her off by saying: "Well, I do love you."

"Y-you do?" whispered Hermione, turning her head to face him, her eyes full of an expression he had never seen on her.

"Well yeah, of course" answered Ron, smiling.

"I love you too…" said Hermione quietly, almost inaudible under the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.

Lavender stared at them for a moment, an annoyed look on her face, before letting out an angry sigh and rushing out of the classroom.

They watched the door close before Ron ended up saying a stupid comment about snogging both Hermione and Lavender, sort of ruining all the heart-warming moment they just had.

"Well now you've ruined it." Said Hermione in an annoyed voice, angrily letting go of Ron's hand.

"Hey you already said it, you can't take it back!" intervened Ron.

"Well I'm taking it back, here, I don't – "

Ron quickly grabbed each side of Hermione's face and rushed his mouth to hers, not letting her finish her sentence. He kissed her so gently and surely that when he did let go of her and she finally said: "- love you.", she couldn't help but smile. She sure was still annoyed at Ron, and probably always will be, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore, she was totally, and hopelessly in love with Ron Weasley.

He smiled and put a rebel curl behind her ear. "Come on love, let's go celebrate." He said, putting his hand out for her to grab.

She followed him, hoping, no, knowing that this time, all of it was real, and she was never going to let him go.


End file.
